


Láttam őt magányosan

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Ben Solo, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "Rey gondolatban összekötötte az anyajegyeket Ben arcán. Szabályos háromszöget adtak ki."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Láttam őt magányosan

Kérlek, ne hívd Huxot a vezetéknevén, csak halkan súgom meg: Armitage. Na, látod, ezért nem szereti.

Ez volt az első két mondat, amit Rey hallott Bentől. Ben egyébként abban az időben Kylónak hívatta magát, és az egyetem balhés nácijaival lógott, aztán villamgyorsan összejött, majd szakított a vezetőjükkel, Huxszal.

Ezzel persze szépen tönkrevágta Hux és saját karrierjét a nácisodás útján.

(Poe szerint Ben a világ érdekét tartotta a szeme előtt, amikor összefeküdt azzal a vörhenyképűvel. Poe nem szerette Huxot, ennek állítólag köze volt Hux macskájához, de ezzel a pletykával Rey nem igazán foglalkozott.)

Armitage. Huxnak ugyanaz a keresztneve, mint Rey apjáé.

És most itt voltak.

Rey az egyetemi kocsmában ivott. Ben meg szorgosan töltötte neki az italt, közben törölgette a pultot, és kussolt.

Ez volt a baj Bennel. Mindig akkor maradt csendben, amikor nem ez volt a megfelelő válasz.

– Miért szakítottatok Huxszal? – kérdezte hirtelen Rey.

Ben megdermedt, aztán lassan vállat vont.

– Rajtakaptam, hogy Phasmával kefélt – mondta lassan.

– Akkor nem a macska miatt. – Rey kifújta a levegőt, és csak lötyögtette a bort a foltos pohárban. Olcsó, rossz ital. – Millicent az egyetlen jó dolog Huxban.

– Hát, igen – nevetett Ben, letette a rongyot. – Mi a baj?

Rey gondolatban összekötötte az anyajegyeket Ben arcán. Szabályos háromszöget adtak ki.

– Miért kérdezed? – Ben eddig sosem foglalkozott vele. Esténként kitöltötte az italát, elfogadta a pénzét, és utána elmosta a poharát. Bűnös, részeg csókok, érintések voltak egymásnak, meg örök riválisok voltak filozófián, Snoke-nál.

Rey nem válaszolt. Csak vonogatta a vállát, aztán kimentette magát, és hazatántorgott. Még csak meg sem ujjaztatta magát Bennel.

Snoke szerint a pallérozott elme alapja a versengés.

Hogy honnan szedte a nézeteit, azt még a leghűségesebb tanítványai sem tudták. Rey gyűlölte Snoke-ot. Egyrészt egyáltalán nem hasonlított azokra a kedves idősödő emberekre, akiknek a filozófiát oktató egyetemi tanárokat eredetileg elképzelte.

Leginkább gonosz földönkívülinek tűnt, főleg most, hogy Snoke kiosztotta az üres lapokat, és a kérdéssort. Huszonkét percük és tizenöt másodpercük volt válaszolni a legidiótább kérdésekre, amiket Rey képtelen volt értelmezni.

Talán, ha nem lenne mocskosul másnapos, az segítene. Rey megdörgölte a fülét.

A vagy B. Esetleg C? A D nem lehet. Vagy mégis? A harmadik feladatra nézett. Az D. Vagy inkább B? Visszanézett az első kérdésre, amit egyszer már maga mögött hagyott. Lehet, hogy ott sem az A a jó válasz?

Rey elnyomott egy ásításba hajló szitkozódást, aztán találomra beírta a válaszokat. A, C, D, A, C, D… Ha Snoke dühös lesz, mert a kis mintatanítványa megbukik, akkor dühös lesz, majd megismétli a vizsgát, amikor már nem fáj annyira a feje.

Hátha addig… megoldódik minden.

– Átmentem! – visította Ben fülébe, aztán beleharapott a pizzaszeletbe. Zsíros és hideg volt, de szinte ingyen volt.

– Ja. Kettessel.

– És mi ezzel a baj? – kérdezte Rey, és letörölte a paradicsomszószt a szájáról, aztán lenyalogatta a kézfejét, hogy semmi se menjen veszendőbe. – Az a lényeg, hogy átmentem.

– Te voltál eddig a legjobb. Jobban értetted a tesztjeit, mint maga Snoke, baszki. Meg nem mentünk be az öltözőbe tegnap. Szóval, mi történt az előző teszt óta?

Rey összerázta az öklét, aztán kinyitotta, és a tenyerén futó vonalakat nézegette.

– A szüleim eltűntek. Nem veszik fel a telefont, állítólag otthon sem találták őket, a kocsijuk viszont a ház előtt állt.

Ben hallgatott.

– Mindenki szerint csak elutaztak, de szerintem nem. Szerintem valami rossz történt velük.

– Ezt miért mondod el nekem? – kérdezte halkan.

– Mert megkérdezted! Miért mit vártál, hogy majd azt mondom, hogy meguntam Snoke-ot? Homok lett az agyam helyén az utolsó teszt óta, vagy mi?

– Jól van – mondta Ben, és Rey tudta, hogy semmi sincs rendben abból, ahogy elcsuklott a hangja, de nem kérdezett. Csak ült Ben mellett, és várt.

– Huxot megverték tegnap éjjel – suttogta Ben. – Nem voltam otthon.

– Mert dolgoztál.

– Mindegy. Ma reggel összepakolt, betette egy kosárba a rémülten nyávogó Millicentet, és elment.

– Érthető – jegyezte meg Rey. – Én is ezt tettem volna.

– Phasma meg se látogatta.

– Phasma egy igazi seggfej.

Ben bólintott.

Rey sóhajtott.

– Vissza akarsz menni hozzá? – kérdezte halkan.

Ben csak ült mellette, kezében az érintetlen pizzaszelettel, és hallgatott.

– Nem vagyunk együtt – mondta Rey, és megremegett a hangja. Együtt voltak. Némán, öltözőkben, mosdókban, és közben olyan titkokról vallottak, amit más nem tudott, mert hitték, hogy egyiküket sem érdekli a másik.

– Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy csak sajnálom.

Poe mindig azt mondta, hogy ez a valami Ben és közte rosszul fog végződni. Rey inni akart. A fájdalmat semmi sem tompítja jobban az italnál. Ezt előző este megtanulta.

– Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz – mondta Rey. A fülét szúrták a szavak.

– Mit fognak szólni mások, ha nem leszünk _Reylo_? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ben.

Rey az anyajegyre nézett Ben arcán.

– Már nem vagy Kylo, nem? – kérdezte gyengéden, és csak hagyta, hogy Ben átkarolja a vállát.


End file.
